sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chopper the Chipmunk
"Your name is Tails? Well then, you can call me Chopper!" ''-Chopper'' Chopper the Chipmunk (スチョッパーシマリス Choppā za Chipumunkū) is a character who made his debut in Tails Adventure 2. He supposedly lives on Cocoa Island, yet is seen to be living with TailsTails from time to time. His notorious trait is his two large front teeth, strong enough to cut through anything. Chopper is a hyperactive kid who tries his best to help, but more often than not tends to get into more trouble. He looks up to Tails like a big brother, very much like how Tails looks up to Sonic. In the English version, he was voiced by Wendee Lee, but as of 2010, he is voiced by Laura Bailey. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Makiko Ômoto. History Nothing is known about Chopper's history, just that he lived on Cocoa Island when Dr. Thorndyke came and attempted to take it over. Painful First Meeting In Tails Adventure 2, Chopper is on the run from "nasty robot" animals when he comes into contact with Tails. Mistaking him for one of the enemies, he bites his arm, but quickly apologizes after seeing Tails was in fact not a robot. He then proceeds to explain that the inhabitants of Cocoa Island are being captured and turned into evil robots. Tails agrees to help Chopper, and the two set out to save the island. Throughout the game, Tails and Chopper take turns leading, depending what skill the situation calls for. Chopper also serves as a guide to give hints during the game. In the Special Stage, he easily hits the traps. Come the midpoint, it is revealed that Dr. Thorndyke, apprentice to Dr. Eggman, is the one behind the robotisation of the animals and taking over the island. Tails and Chopper chase him in the Tornado to his Air Fortress, which Tails destroys by using the Chaos Emeralds to ultra-charge his new battle-mech and face off against Thorndyke's satellite station. At the end of the game, Tails finally enjoys his vacation, and he and Chopper become best friends, as Tails must return home, but promises Chopper that they'll see each other again, being "brothers" now. Underaged Driver In Sonic Drift Adventure, Chopper is one of the first 6 drivers. The game starts out with him having lunch with Sonic and Tails, and not in Cocoa Island. When the World Grand Prix is announced on television, Chopper asks Sonic if he plans to race, as the Chaos Emeralds are revealed to be the top prize. After Thorndyke is shown to be taking part, Tails and Chopper immediatley suspect foul play, and finally convince Sonic to take part of the race. During the race, when Sonic finally gets tired of driving and goes out for a run, Chopper helps Tails test the Cyclone (Sonic's car) and the player is introduced to Doubles mode. Later, Amy Rose decides to investigate Thorndyke herself, when Chopper suddenly appears behind her. She drags him along into Thorndyke's trailer, where they learn of Thorndyke and Eggman's plan to destroy Sonic while he isn't on his feet. Amy manages to download the information, but the two are caught and captured. At the end of the story, Amy and Chopper are saved, and Sonic goes rushing towards the two. Amy, thinking Sonic is racing towards her, returns the gesture with open arms, only to have Sonic whiz right by her and swing Chopper around, happy to see he is okay. Sonic 2017 While not much is known about the upcoming new Sonic game, it has been announced that Chopper will be appearing in it after a five-year hiatus from the games. Other Appearences Chopper appears in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, giving Tails a mission. Once you've completed the mission, he will reward you with skiis. Chopper also makes a cameo appearance in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, as well as Sonic Generations, celebreating Sonic's birthday when he too is captured by the Time Eater, and later saved by Sonic. Chopper appears in Amy Rose and Friends as one of the many males captured by Ushara and rescued at the end, though he does not have a speaking role. Archie Comics Main article: Chopper the Chipmunk (Archie) '' Chopper also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. He is introduced in the adaption of Tails Adventure 2, which retells the intro of the game. He then plays a larger role in the Sonic Universe arc "The Metarex Saga" when Cosmo and Dark Oak come to Mobius. Chopper then makes several cameos in the main storyline before becoming a regular. Abilities Chopper's main attack is to bite his enemies, but only if he is close enough. He is unable to do a spin jump or a spindash. Instead, just like Amy in Sonic Advance, he can do a head slide and a giant leap. He is also capable of crawling, which helps him get into smaller spaces that Tails himself can't fit into. Relationships Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cosmo ''(Sonic Universe) Enemies *Doctor Thorndyke *Doctor Eggman *Metarex (Sonic Universe) *Dark Oak (Sonic Universe) Gallery Artwork chopper2.jpg|Chopper and Tails' first meeting chopper3.jpg chopper4.jpg chopper5.jpg chopper copy.jpg Chopper channel by sweaterhedgie-dbr7dvb.png Chopper channel 2 by sweaterhedgie-dbr7dw6.png Chopper6.jpg Comic Strips chopper1a.jpg chopper2a.jpg chopper3a.jpg chopper7.jpg chopper.jpg|Sketch of Chopper, drawn by Archie's own Evan Stanley Trivia *Chopper's personality is similar to that of Charmy Bee, Marine the Raccoon, and Chip *Although at the end of Tails Adventure 2 Tails and Chopper part ways, recently it is shown that Chopper has seemed to have moved in with Tails as he no longer resides at Cocoa Island. *At only five years old, Chopper is the youngest of the Sonic characters. *Chopper normally has rounded ears. In the Archie series, during the Tails Adventure 2 adaption, he has fox-like ears. This would later be corrected in Sonic Universe. *Chopper is often ridiculed by fans as a "Tails look-a-like", despite a many distinguishing features. *In Japanese, Chopper speaks with a slight lisp due to his buckteeth. However, in English, he sounds perfectly normal, despite improper speech. * Chopper often tends to mispronounce most words. Category:Males Category:Chipmunks Category:Good